ReedClan
by Junsei Mizu Serei
Summary: I was a Kit back then, back when we were GrassClan. GrassClan had just started out, with MapleClan and BushClan. Twolegs had bulldozed the forest next to our grassy feild. ANd started to build twoleg nests on our feild! THis is HonbeyPaws Story!
1. Prologue

This is my warriors Fanfic, about my Made up clan, Reedclan, as it starts out. 3

---

I was a Kit back then, back when we were GrassClan. GrassClan had just started out, with MapleClan and BushClan. Born to Gingerflight and Grassstar. I inherited my mothers ginger pelt, A light honey colour. My Name was Honeykit. WHen My blue eyes had finaly opend, Twolegs had bulldozed the forest next to our grassy feild. ANd started to build twoleg nests on our feild. My mother was afraid My siblings and I were not able to make the trip, and wished to stay with another clan, but Grassstar insisted. BushClan and MapleClan went a different way than us, leaving us to travel alone.

My brother, Darkkit, died along the journey, from starvation. Luckily my other brother, Ghostkit, survived, although we figured out later he was deaf, and blind in one eye. But he and I Survived the trip, towards our new home.

When we finaly arrived, Grassstar, my father and leader, was near his last life, and decided to retire. His deputy, Reedfur, took the lead.

The place we arrived to was a long lake, with two other clans living near it already. KoiClan, and OakClan. ALong the lake were feilds of reeds and Cattails surrounding it, so we took the pleasure of calling our new clan, Reedclan. Reedfur- ReedStar now, after he recived his nine lives from the moonstone that resided in a hollow trunk of a tree a little ways off, brought the clan back together.

Five moons later, I was apprenticed to Reedstar himself. Ghostpaw wasn't apprenticed, but he still help around camp. He couldn't become a warrior, or a medicine cat, but Reedstar told him he would always have a Place in ReedClan, and gave Ghostkit an apprentice name, And he helped with the elders and Queens.

Now I am Honeypaw. of ReedClan. ANd here, is my story.

---

"Wake up, you useless lump of fur! Wake up!"

I woke up to this rude awakening and nudging in my side. Lazily, my eyes opend, to see Ghostpaw and a pretty young calico she-cat named Hummingpaw. They were grinning and nudging me. "Its time for training!" Hummingpaw said. SHe was apprenticed to the Deputy, a Black tom named Nightclaw.

"Fine, I'm getting up!" I stood up and shook the scraps of moss from my fur, licking my paw and pulling it over my ear. Ghostpaw had left to go to the elders den, while Hummingpaw was waiting impatiently at the door.

Finally, I stood up again, and padded to the door. Reedstar and Nightclaw wewre waiting at the entrance, sharing tounges while waiting for their lively apprentices.

"Ah, There you are! What were you doing?" called Reedstar, when he spotted the Calico and the Ginger apprentices.

"Sleeping." I replied grumpily, licking my paw again.

Nightclaw narrowed his eyes, stood up and left, flicking his tail to signal everyone else to follow.

----

It was almost sun-down when we returned back to camp. We had had a fighting session, then had a hunting assesment. I arrived with my mouth crammed with voles and mice, dropping them in the growing pile of fresh kill. The kill was plentiful,; it was mid green-leaf. Hummingpaw had a littgle more than me, easily being the best hunting apprentice in the clan.

sevral of the other apprentices were at the pile eating. I picked out a plump vole before laying down beside Hummingpaw and a grey tom apprentice, Silverpaw. He flicked his tail in greeting, eating a small thrush.

"Hey wait a second," Hummingpaw called out. "Where's Reedstar? He didn't comeback with us..."

I looked up from my vole. "He didn't?"

I wasn't answered. instead a small brown apprentice piped up.

"But he's always gone at this time of day... IS he secretly meeting someone?"

"I doubt it Mousepaw." SIlverpaw said.

"But he could be!"

I nodded in agreement. "I agree...WIth Mousepaw."

Silverpaw looked at me with a "What the hell?" sort of look.

"He could be. I mean, I Know he's Leader and wouldn't break the warrior code with dived loyalties, but theres always a possibilty."

Mousepaws eyes shone with joy. SHe was used to being put down by her brother, Silverpaw and his friend, so praise was nice for her.

---

It was near moonhigh. My eyes had opend, and I could't get back to sleep. So I layed at the entrance of the crammed apprentices den, watching the camp.

Soon, a movement near the entrance made me look up, but my head imeaditaly dropped again, when Reedstar appeared through the bushes.


	2. An Outsider?

Second Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors

---

I kept my head low as Reedstar shuffled around camp. He poked his head into the warriors den, grabbed Nightclaw and another warrior, Mousepaw's and SIlverpaw's Father, Hawkfur, and brought them to the entrance.

I could barely hear them, but I made out one word...

"...Outsider..."

My ears suddenly pricked forward, but they left camp again.

I tried to stay awake for Reedstars return, but I got drowsy and fell asleep again.

-----

Nudging in my side woke me up again. Ghostpaw was there flicking his tail towards the entrance of the apprentices den. "luts gew." He said. SInce he was death, he couldn't speak properly.

I stood up, and shook the scrapes of moss from my fur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

My ears pricked forward. Had this anything to do with the thing I heard last night?

There was a strange lean tom cat in the middle of a clearing. He didn't smell of any of the clans, but he had a clan scent.

"This Cat," Reedstar began. "Was abandon from his own clan, and left in the forest-"

"But his scent smells nothing like KoiClan or OakClan!" Silverpaw burst out.

"But he's not a Kittypet either." a pretty blue-gray she cat called out. It was the medicine cat, Waterleaf. "He doesn't have a twoleg scent."

The lean tom cat looked up. Reedstar began to talk again. "He is from a Clan never before heard of around this lake. In That," He poiinted downstream with his tail. "Direction. It is BatClan, Ruled by Batstar."

"A-and he is cruel." The lean tom again called out. "He left me to die in the forest three moons ago."

"This cat is obviously strong," Hummingpaw whispered in my ear. " And he looks about our age."

"Well, WHats your name?" NightClaw asked.

"I-I forget.."

"Very well, From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, This cat will be known as Mudpaw.

"Gingerflight, Your Latest Litter of Kits are now apprentices, so You are ready for your Own apprentice. You will be Mudclaws Mentor. You are quick and agile, and I hope you will pass this traits on to Mudpaw."

Gingerflight (My mom) Touched noses to Mudpaw. Then Gingerflight went back to the warriors den.

"Mudpaw! Mudpaw! Mudpaw!"

Mudpaw looked at the apprentices den, a look of worry spread across his face. There were Five of us already. He walked pass us all into the den and layed down.

HummingPaw and I Followed Him. "Hello Mudpaw!" SHe said.

The lean tom looked up. "H-Hello."

"Hummingpaw smiled. I'm Hummingpaw."

"ANd I'm Honeypaw."

Mudpaw nodded.

"The other brown one is Mousepaw, The grey one is Silverpaw, and the Black one is Blackpaw. Blackpaw and Silverpaw are tight friends, ANd I Suggest you don't mess with them alone. They're good tempered, but if you annoy them, They will be mean. Mousepaw is a Pushover, But you should be nice to her." I said, Introducing everyone else.

Mudpaw nodded.

"Your mentor, Gingerflight, If Honeypaws Mother. " Hummingpaw said.

Mudpaw looked up at Honeypaw. "You do look alike."

Hummingpaw and I Layed down with Mudpaw and began sharing tounges.

---

That night, was the gathering. Reedstar had come up to me in my Training session and told me I was going, along with Hummingpaw, and Silverpaw. This news definately cheered me up.

"Let all cats old enough to cath their own prey gather here under the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" Reedstar called out.

"The gathering is tonight, and I have chosen Nightclaw, of course, Gingerflight, Hawkfur, Waterleaf, Songbird, Honeypaw, Hummingpaw, ANd SIlverpaw. The rest of you will guard the camp. We leave at Sundown."

The clan began to drift away from the branch and back to what they were doing. Blackpaw was dissapionted he was going, But he held his tongue.

---

When we arrived at the fourrocks, Reedstar flicked his tail in a signal to halt. KoiClan and OakClan were already there. He flickled his tail again, ANd the clan ran down into the clearing.


	3. A new Clan in the Forest?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Own Warriors 3

----

The clan stoped at the middle of the clearing.

"AH, Reedstar!" A white cat with a deep voice called out. This cat had Blue eyes, but he wasn't death, Like Ghostpaw.

"Goodmorning, Oakstar!" Reedstar called back. "Hows Oak clan?" Reedstar jumped onto his clans rock. Each leader sat on their own rock, ANd across from ReedClans rock, there was always an Empty one.

"We're fin, Reedstar, A little trouble from the twolegs but nothing serious."

Half of ReedClan fliched when Oakstar said 'twolegs'. Bad memories, Bad BAD memories...

Koistar, A pretty Calico she-cat with amber eyes, sat on the rock to Reedstar's left. "Hello, Reedstar."

Reedstar grinned.

Waterleaf went off to join the other two medicine cats, Minnowcurrent, Koiclans Med cat. Minnowcurrent was a dark grey, with green eyes, ANd Featherstorm a white she-cat, formerly a Kittypet. Featherstorm was spayed, unable to have kits, But they let her be a medicine cat because medicine cats weren't allowed to have kits anyways.

I followed Silverpaw and Hummingpaw to where the apprentices always hung out. They were talking about their warrior names.

"Well," A stuck up black she-cat from OakClan started. "MY Warriors name will be the BEST. Like ... Nightheart or smething pretty." SHe said.

A young tom piped up. "Or Nightdung!" He called out. "Sure suits you."

Nightpaw scowled at the KoiClan apprentice. I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement, Laughing.

Hummingpaw laughed. "I want Hummingheart to be my warrior name. Its pretty."

"SIlverfire." SIlverpaw said.

"I don't know..." I said. I wouldn't mind whatever it was, as long as it was nice I suppose.

A KoiClan apprentice raise her head. "Honeyflower?" SHe suggested.

I smiled. "Thats nice."

"Cats of all Clans! ReedClan is fine. Prey is running ever plentiful in mid green-leaf. This morning we found an outsider on our territory. Three moons ago, he was abondond from his clan, BatClan."

"BatClan?" A soft voice said. It was Koistar. "I thought there was only three Clans at this lake?"

"But there are four stones!" Minnowcurrent said. "I guess Starclan made it so there was four!"

"But we haven't seen any trace of another clan," Oakstar said. "Are you sure that outsider is not Lying?"

"We are all innocent until proven guilty, Oakstar," Reedstar said. "This cat lookjed sincere. He waws lean, skinny, and frightend when we spoke of Batclan."

Gingerflight spoke up. "But if there is another Clan, why didn't it ALert Our medicine Cats, or our leaders?"

"Maybe StarClan does not will it!" A brown tom from KoiClan said. "This must be a bad omen!"

"You are quick to assume!" An OakClan warrior spat. "It could be a good omen!"

The brown tom hissed.

A small cloud flew past the moon, instantly, the warriors let their fur lie flat.

"But if this BatClan exisists, until it shows itselkf, keep watch on your Borders. "

"Ok, is this gathering over?"

"No." A voice called out. EVery cat looked around. WHo had spoken?

"WHo was that?"

A Blackcat strode out of the buses, and jumped onto the rock across from Reedstar.

"Batstar."

A gasp escaped from some cats, others looked bewildred.

A swarm of Dark coloured cats swarmed into the clearing. In fact, none of them were lighter than a dark brown. "Is this some kind of Idea as a Joke?" I Asked Hummingpaw.

"BatClan." Batstar said

-----


End file.
